Battle Puppet
Also see the original: Battle Puppet A battle puppet is used by shinobi in combat using the Puppet Master Jutsu. A puppet can come in all shapes and sizes, and they will almost always be rigged with weapons and traps in order to make them more effective. Most puppets are built so that there is a weapon in every part of the puppet, giving the Puppet Master a variety of methods for attack. There are many types of puppets in the world, all of them with different strategies and tactics unique to them and their wielders. A shinobi who utilizes a puppet in combat is known as a Puppet Master. A Puppet Master can wield more than one puppet at a time to increase his advantage in battle that much more. Up to three puppets have been seen being used in combat at a give time. A puppet's effectiveness in battle is determined by the skill of the one wielding it, and the time that he or she spends working on the puppet. A puppet's abilities can range from offensive to defensive capabilities, and anywhere in between. Puppet Masters can develop unique jutsu for their puppets, utilizing their weapons and fighting abilities. These jutsu will most often take the form of a combination of attacks through weapons and explosives, dealing extensive damage to the target. For example, the Secret Black Move: Iron Maiden is a jutsu that utilizes the Crow and Black Ant puppets, and if it is performed correctly, the target will be killed at the jutsu's completion. A puppet's weapons can range from blades built into the specific joints to storage of paper-bombs and fire-bombs in special compartments inside the puppet's body. Since most of these weapons are hidden, a skillful Puppet Master can use the element of surprise to deal devastating damage to an enemy. A puppet's blades can also be laced in poison to steadily kill the opponent over time, should they be unable to get an antidote. If a puppet poisons an enemy, that enemy's movements will also be stalled by the effects of their body slowly shutting down. A puppet is generally built to keep an enemy from counterattacking, however, in the event that the puppet is destroyed in battle, a Puppet Master can quickly repair it using the Puppet Master Jutsu. However, should the user not wish to do this, or is in too much damage to take the time, the Puppet Master can also control a certain part of the puppet, using the weapons installed in that portion for an attack. It is for this particular reason that puppet's can generally be very unpredictable in battle. Human Puppet There are certain Puppet Masters that can take the corpse of a fallen shinobi and reanimate it into the form of a fully controllable puppet. This is done through an unknown means, although when the process is complete, the puppet retains the form of the shinobi, although its joints are now detachable just like a real puppet's. While a mechanical puppet has very rough features and is clearly not a living thing, a human puppet has much more defined texture. A human puppet resembles a human in form, which can be disturbing to people who haven't seen this before. While a human puppet can be rigged with weapons just like a mechanical puppet, the human version also retains a chakra system. Because of this, a Puppet Master wielding a human puppet also has access to all of the jutsu that the puppet shinobi knew when it was alive. This makes human puppets far stronger combatants than mechanical puppets, and a Puppet Master can use far stronger combinations to deal much more severe blows. A Puppet Master can also teach a new jutsu to his human puppet, just like a living shinobi can learn a new jutsu himself. This also enhances a puppet's battle repertoire the same as if he were to install a new weapon. Category:Weapon